poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightfall becomes a Decepticon
Here's how Nightfall becomes a Decepticon goes in Nightfall Twinkle, Part 1. Dragon's Edge Optimus Prime: When Twilight lost the Magic of the Alicorns, she lost more than the collective wisdom of the Princesses. She lost herself. Ocellus: That makes no sense. Twilight knew Starscream, Dreadwing and Airachnid. Sandbar: They were like BFFs. Dagur the Deranged: If Twilight never knew her own name.... Optimus Prime: Perhaps it is because the title of "Princess" hasn't yet been granted to her. Snotlout Jorgenson: What? Optimus Prime: With the Magic of the Alicorns no longer within her, it would stand to reason that Twilight has reverted to her original name; Nightfall Twinkle. Rainbow Dash: No way! Pinkie Pie: Seriously? Rarity: Really? Applejack: She thinks she's a 'Con? Fluttershy: Oh, my. Starlight Glimmer: gasps Trixie: What?! Thorax: How can that be? Discord: She's foolproof. Princess Celestia: Not anymore, Discord. Princess Luna: Twilight may have given her magic up already. Princess Cadance: We can only hope that she's okay. Shining Armor: We have to save my sister. Ember: Are you saying that Twilight thinks that she's some kind of supreme sky air commander ''and ''a Decepticon? Sandbar: Wow. Gallus: Whoa. Yona: Yak not see that coming. Silverstream: Why would she willfully join the Decepticons? Smolder: I wouldn't say "willfully." Twilight has amnesia. Ocellus: Good point. space Starscream: Attention crew. Our guest is eager to lead us all to ultimate victory. Nightmare Moon: Indeed. Krogan: But when Nightfall Twinkle emerges, she is to be shown every courtesy. Viggo Grimborn: And we will help her ease her transition. Johann: And she is loyal to our cause. Drago Bludvist: We need her, like it or not. Suri Polomare: Simply painless. Tempest Shadow: Nothing to it, really. Queen Chrysalis: Provided one possesses the nerve. King Sombra: Indeed. Dreadwing: And the 1st to address her as Princess Twilight Sparkle will have their voice box torn out. Airachnid: And she is our loyal compatriot. Megatron: Starscream, I am intrigued by her loyalty to the Decepticon cause. Her knowledge can be power. Dreadwing: Rest assured, Lord Megatron, Nightfall will indeed earn her stripes. Knock Out replaces Nightfall Twinkle's six-pointed cutie mark with a Decepticon insignia Knock Out: Welcome back to the winning team. and Nightfall Twinkle walk into the bridge and Vehicons look at her Starscream: You have been captive of the Autobots and have been locked in stasis for quite some time, Nightfall. Long enough for us to gain exodus on another world. Nightfall Twinkle: Exodus? Why? Starscream: Because the warlord Arcee's and deadly friendship Princess Celestia's careless actions led to this. shows her Cybertron as it is now on the screen Nightfall Twinkle: gasps Equestria. I can't believe Arcee and Celestia capable of such horrors. Starscream: Yes. And to think that their mad quest for power continues, their marauders have pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel its species are not yet ready to behold us. But we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own. Nightfall Twinkle: One question, Starscream. Why are we called Decepticons? Starscream: Another craven Autobot scare tactic. The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth in deception, then we are gladly guilty. Nightfall Twinkle: nods Starscream: Now please, Nightfall. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest. walks away from her but stops when Nightfall speaks up Nightfall Twinkle: Starscream. I will do my part to stop Arcee and Celestia's unspeakable crimes of aggression. This I vow. With all my heart. smirks and moves on the Energon storage room Megatron: It appears that we-- Starscream: Have finally achieved control of Nightfall's heart. Now to put her mind to work. arrives Starscream: What is it? Hardshell: Soundwave and I have sabotaged the data core, Commander Starscream. nods Starscream: Excellent. Our beloved Nightfall Twinkle will finally decode any Autobot entries. Knock Out: Autobot codes, which our new archivist Nightfall Twinkle, should have no trouble cracking. Moon arrives Starscream: What is it? Nightmare Moon: Commander Starscream, I discovered that Soundwave was an Autobot! Breakdown: Oh, scrap. Dreadwing: Is this true? Airachnid: Soundwave never mentioned it? Hardshell: If he intends to restore Princess Twilight Sparkle, I shall grind him into powder. Starscream: Keep that to yourself! That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything. Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan